Avenging Angels
by lilMissRawr
Summary: Team Rocket, a group of evil geniuses who are trying to rid the world of all insignificant Pokemon. They plan to irradicate the weak and leave the superior to rule unchallenged. Not if this group of Pokemorph teens can help it.


**Avenging Angels**

Wow, I hope this turns out good. I finally drew up the nerve and the idea to start a pokemorph story. Hopefully it'll be ok, and hopefully at least some of you will like it. If you find any mistakes, please let me know so I can get better at it. Thanks! Also, if anybody thinks they have a better name for this story or any future ideas, I would appreciate those too.

Disclaimer:: I do not own any aspect of Pokemon in any way at all. I would be rich if I did, but I'm not. Sad, I know.

Well, let's hope its ok. Onto the story!

Ooooooo

"How's she doing?"

The room was silent, save for the steady beeping of the many machines crammed into the room. One showed the current health, another showed her progress. A scientist sighed and placed his simple clipboard onto a chemically cleaned surface. He gazed around the room at the different technology until he stopped upon the only occupied tube in the room.

"Her health is staying stable. She's become very powerful over the last few weeks; her abilities are off the charts. I can't believe we finally got one that didn't die…"

The two scientists were startled when a long beep came before a long series of rapid beeps, signaling something may have been going wrong with the subject. One of them quickly shifted to the life machine, pressing several complicated buttons. Something had to be done before she died. The other scientist nodded before pulling levers and knobs at a power box in front of him.

"We can't lose this one, who knows what'll happen to us if we do."

"It seems her energy level is rising. What could be the source of this?" His eyes widened before he rapidly started pulling levers and pushing buttons. "Oh no, cut her off! Shut down the-"

_Boo__m._

Ooooooo

The girl slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry and she blinked several times to clear it up. It felt like she hadn't used them for a while for some reason. She couldn't quite remember what happened to her or where she was and realized she was floating in something wet… Water it felt like. The girl gasped, thinking she must have been drowning. She flailed around until she relaxed after she noticed that she had on a breathing mask. A few deep breaths and she calmed enough to look around the room.

She was in a blindingly white room, but it was dark and she couldn't recognize many of the things that shared the room with her. There were two scientists who were discussing something, but she was deaf to the world outside of her prison. She then turned her attention to herself, noticing several needles and lines were connecting from her to a few of the machines she saw. A green tag caught her eye from the side of whatever she was in and she carefully looked at it.

_Name: Alandra_

_Age: 16_

_Height: 6' 1"_

_Weight: 95lbs_

_Birthplace: Unknown_

_Experiment Start: December 23_

The girl blinked as she reread the tag. She whispered to herself, "Alandra… is that me?" It sounded right. Alandra frowned at the last line about the experiment start. Experiment… It was on her tube, so did it apply to her? She was an experiment..? She growled and an electric charge went through her. The two scientists stopped talking and one turned to a machine and pressed several buttons. She felt something being injected into her and she began to lose her focus. Anger pulsed through her and electrical shocks began swimming through the tank. The scientist sitting down frowned and pulled levers near him.

Now Alandra was mad. She was rapidly losing consciousness and began building up energy. A confused look came over the two scientists' faces before the one sitting seemed like he was in shock and pulled more knobs and yelled something to the other. Alandra cut him off with a powerful bolt. It spread throughout the entire containment tube and spread like wildfire through the cables and cords in the laboratory before ending with a loud and deafening boom. The entire room blew up and pieces of the roof began crumbling in. The tank that Alandra had been in broke, glass pattering on the floor in a cascading waterfall.

She cringed at the sudden loud noises that slammed into her. The loudest was a siren that she took to be an alarm for her escape. An escaped convict. Alandra couldn't believe she'd never done anything that she could even remember and she was already escaping for something. She cautiously peered around her to make sure she was now alone in the room, but heard feet running down the only door leading to her. She bared two sharp fangs and growled before crashing through the window and into the outside.

Even though it was only just beginning to get light, it hurt Alandra's eyes and she blocked the sun from her view. She didn't know where to go; she didn't know where she was at; and frankly, she was scared. Something was placed over her shoulders and she jumped, turning to the culprit. It was a young woman, smiling sadly at her. She nodded at the lab coat placed and Alandra pulled it on and buttoned it down the front. The woman cautiously approached her and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Alandra… I can help you. I'm Kimmey Remen and I've been waiting for this opportunity. I know you probably don't trust me, but I am trying to help you. There's this evil group called Team Rocket. Recently they've been attempting to create human-Pokémon hybrids by infusing Pokémon DNA into humans. For the past two weeks, they have experimented with only Raichu DNA in you. You're also the only one that's ever lived. Sadly," she sighed, "It seems my opportunity didn't come soon enough. They've succeeded with you already… I'm sorry. But I can still help you live a life safely. I called a friend of mine to send his son to come get you as soon as I heard the alarm sound."

As if on cue, a large gust blew Alandra's dark hair into her face and young boy, more or less the same age as her, landed in front of them. His hair was a bright orange and spiky, fluffing out all over the top of his head. His eyes were a bright ocean blue and were beautiful against his pale face. He had what seemed like a tooth on a chain hanging from his right ear, but his outfit was the most noticeable about him. A blood red, short sleeved shirt showed off the slightly muscular build that he had and he was wearing a pair of orange sweatpants. On his feet was a pair of red, orange, and yellow tennis shoes.

The guy smiled at them and gave a thumb up, "Anybody call for a flying taxi?" Dr. Kimmey laughed at him, but Alandra just gaped at the sight before her. Kimmey motioned towards the guy, "Alandra, this is Javier. He's a pokemorph, just like you, but he was naturally born like this. He's part Charizard. He'll be flying you to your new home near his. Don't worry; you can trust him, even if he does act a bit odd sometimes."

Javier grinned, showing off pearly fangs, "Ready to go Alandra?" Alandra looked around nervously; she wasn't so sure about this. He rolled his eyes and grabbed Alandra's hand and pulled her onto his back. She let out a tiny scream, causing Javier to laugh at her. "Alandra, you can trust me. Besides, what've you got to worry about? I'm the one with the disadvantage against you."

She relaxed a bit and nodded. Javier showed another of his grins. Two powerful beats of his wings and they were airborne, swiftly moving from the place where Alandra had lost all of her memories. She turned to see Dr. Kimmey as a speck in the distance waving at them before being joined by several others. Alandra didn't know what was going to happen to the woman, and she wasn't so sure she wanted to know. She turned away again and began sobbing into the back of Javier's shirt.

He turned his head a bit to glance back at Alandra, "She'll be ok, you know? She always is. Just have faith, and don't worry. I'll keep you safe from now on." He gave her a kind smile before letting out another powerful gust to rocket them forward towards their destination.

**One**** Year Later**

Alandra sighed as she finally reached Javier's door. It was always such a pain having to go through the complicated woods to get to Javier's door. She couldn't use her Raichu speed until she was in the denser parts of the forest; she didn't want to draw attention to herself. She ran her fingers through her waist long, black hair and wiped the dirt off of her sun-kissed skin. In a few seconds she pulled off the black cap with a sleeping Raichu on it to release her ears and let her aching tail out of the pocket in her shirt. She returned her yellow electric pouches to their normal color.

Before she could knock on the door, a bright colored blob yanked the door open for her.

"Alandra!"

She grinned at Javier's little brother, Jack. Jack was an amazing mechanic, fixing anything that ever went wrong with Alandra's stuff. He was like a smaller version of Javier. His hair was a messy fluff of orange. His eyes were a forest green with strands of his bright hair hanging across them. Like Javier, an ancient dragon tooth hung from his left ear. He was wearing a jumpsuit that was mainly red with orange and yellow flames down the side with the usually grease spots here and there. On his feet was a pair of dirty orange tennis shoes. Alandra grinned and waved at him.

"Hi Jake! Is Javier here? I need to talk to you two about something."

Jake nodded before rushing off to find his brother. Alandra followed him in and shut the door behind her before walking into their kitchen and sitting on the table. She looked around the simple room and hummed to herself, and Javier and Jake entered soon after. Javier grinned and gave Alandra a hug before sitting in a chair beside of her.

"Hey, what did you need?"

Alandra looked ahead before returning her gaze to the brothers.

"Well, I've got a lead on where to find Team Rocket. I wanted to ask you two to come with me, but I also want to have a battle before we go. I'd like to battle Jake first, if he will." Jake nodded and she continued to talk, "And Javier, you battle the winner." Javier smiled and jumped out of his chair.

"Jake and I would be honored to travel with you to defeat them!"

Jake nodded eagerly and the brothers grinned at Alandra and she couldn't help but laugh at how alike they looked. The trio walked out of the house and into a small clearing near it that the brothers often used to battle in. Come to think of it, Alandra couldn't remember that she'd ever seen either of the brothers fight. Jake and Alandra went to opposite ends of the field before pulling out their first pokeballs. Alandra grinned, "Six on six, okay?" Jake nodded and they both threw their pokeballs before calling out their Pokémon in turn.

The first flash came from Alandra's great ball, "Dragonair, let's go!"

A following flash emitted from Jake's pokeball, "Come on, Numel!"

And the battle had finally begun.

Ooooooo

Well, that's that. I hope some of you liked it. Please leave a review with any comments or criticism. I would appreciate it.


End file.
